That one time Bella's fantasy came true
by SweetDulcinea
Summary: Bella has a little kink. Her best friend turns fantasy into reality. Peter/Bella/Jasper. Very little substance. Lemonade. Written for the lovely JaspersBella.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: According to JaspersBella, I've been posting too much Edward/Bella lately. Feeling awful for depriving her of our favorite boys, I threw together something filthy and absolutely nonsense. This is just for fun, non-srs bsns, and not at all beta'd. Forgive me. Or, if you're a dirty little h00r, you can thank me ;)**

**Herein, you will find PBJ; that is, Peter/Bella/Jasper. I truly hope you enjoy it.**

* * *

><p>Bella had a thing for gay guys. Or bi. She didn't really care; she just liked watching boys kiss. She'd watched <em>Queer as Folk<em> religiously – the original British version and the fuckhot Americanized series – and she felt a certain fondness toward the characters. She'd even discovered a true gem of the internet: Corbin Fisher.

It was borderline obsession.

It didn't help that her very best friend in the world – one Jasper Whitlock – was gay. Sure, he'd told her that he had dated girls in the past, but it had been years and years. It was a friend-of-a-friend-of-a-friend meeting, but they'd hit it off immediately. Granted, Bella had felt a little more than platonically toward Jasper that night two years ago, but Jasper burst her bubble by mentioning his ex. Ex-boyfriend, of course.

At least they could bitch about guys together, right?

Sometimes, Bella couldn't help but think how ridiculously unfair it was that Jasper was so gorgeous and loved her _so much_…just not in that way. He was hard to look at sometimes, especially when he smiled. It wasn't that she was in love with him; she had given up hopes of that long ago. It was just impossible _not_ to acknowledge how damn pretty he was.

To make life even more ironic and torturous, Bella and Jasper had moved into an apartment together nearly a year ago. He was utterly oblivious to what he did to her infrequently used girly parts when he walked around with wet hair and no shirt after a shower. It was nice to go sans bra while home, though. She didn't have to worry about Jasper staring at her nipples.

The hardest times were when Jasper's long distance boyfriend, Peter, would come to visit. She knew what they were doing when they locked themselves in Jasper's bedroom for hours on end. She imagined non-stop fuck fests, and sometimes her imaginings became so intense that she had to either get out of the apartment or take a long, hot shower with her favorite waterproof B.O.B.

She seriously needed to get out more often. Get laid. Maybe find a real boyfriend, or at the very least, a dependable fuck buddy.

Bella was busy with work, though, and life always seemed to get in the way of socialization outside of Jasper (and sometimes Peter). Sometimes, she was content. Other times, she felt a little pathetic and lonely.

None of that made it any less fun to watch gay porn, though.

It was summer, and since Peter was a college professor (a young professor, mind you, but several years older than Jasper and Bella), he had come to stay for a healthy portion of the summer. Bella didn't mind the extra body in the apartment, and she knew how happy it made Jasper. Peter's job was too good to give up at this point, and Jasper was still working his way up the corporate ladder; he needed to get a little more time in with his company before he could pursue a transfer to be closer to Peter. In observation of the relationship, Bella knew how in love the two men were and how difficult it was for them to be apart. Still, they made it work while biding their time. In so many ways, it was sweet. She loved them as a couple.

There was a healthy banter between the three of them. While Bella doubted she would ever be as close or candid with Peter as she was with Jasper, she really liked him. With dark hair that he kept a little shaggy on the top, the brightest blue eyes you'd ever seen, and a laugh so infectious that it turned heads, it was easy to see why Jasper was so attracted to him. He always seemed so worldly and sophisticated, yet Peter was just as down to earth as Jasper. He had a wicked sense of humor but wasn't vulgar. In fact, she couldn't think of a single time she had ever heard Peter swear.

Jasper and Peter were opposites, yet the same in all the ways that matter. Jasper was tall and trim, with his honey blond hair trimmed neatly and businesslike. His eyes were a deep brown that seemed to pierce right through you. He could be the lovable asshole type, sharp and to the point the way a successful member of Corporate America needed to be. Despite all that, he never seemed ruffled by anything; it was as though he was in tune with everyone around them, and he could read a room full of people like a storybook. Sometimes, it surprised Bella when Jasper would sing along to her old blues albums or talk about literature with her.

The thought, _"Why couldn't I have been born a gay man?" _had crossed her mind more than once since meeting these two men.

She wouldn't trade their friendship for the world, though. She loved being around both of them.

One Sunday morning, Bella remained in bed lazily until nine o'clock. When she stumbled out to the kitchen in search of coffee, she realized she had caught the guys completely off guard. Jasper sat on the counter with his legs wrapped around the back of Peter's thighs. They were kissing, and she noticed moments later that Peter had Jasper's cock in his hand.

Jasper immediately jumped down, tucking himself beneath the elastic waistband of his shorts and grinning nervously.

"Sorry, hun. We, uh, just got back from a run."

Peter gave her an apologetic look and shrugged, darting toward Jasper's bedroom while mumbling something about a shower.

"I should…" Jasper started, but Bella waved her hands in front of her face to stop him.

"Go," was all she could manage. Her face felt like it was on fire, and she couldn't meet Jasper's eyes. Curious, as _he_ was the one who had been caught with his pants down. Literally.

"Sorry!" he called just before his bedroom door clicked shut.

Later that day, she couldn't help but have flashbacks to the scene in the kitchen. She had seen a lot of Jasper, and she had seen a lot of porn, but she had never actually seen Jasper's penis. Especially not in someone's hand.

_Day-um._

That night, Bella scoured the web and indulged. She had to release that tension somehow.

The next weekend, Jasper dragged them out to a bar to celebrate his work buddy's birthday. Of course, they ended up huddled together in a circular booth, Jasper in the middle with an arm around Peter and the other holding Bella against his side. They laughed and drank, and Bella was far more loose-lipped than normal. More so than she had been since college, probably.

Like most alcohol-fueled conversations, theirs turned to sex. Jasper, who already knew Bella was besotted with gay men, teased her mercilessly about it, and Peter chimed in, mentioning the previous Sunday.

"For someone who likes to watch guys, you were red as a tomato!" he teased. "I wish you could have seen your face."

Bella furrowed her eyebrows, trying to give them a narrow, menacing look that came across more like a drunken fool with a lazy eye.

"Now lishen here, boys. So I like to see pretty boys kissin' and stuff." She shrugged heavily and sighed. "You should take tha' as a complilimunt."

"Oh, we do, sweetheart," Jasper said, laughing. He was drunk as well, but not like Bella. She had never done well when the vodka flowed freely. "You're just such an easy target."

Her mind seemed to drift, and the guys spoke quietly to one another. Suddenly, Bella sat up and pointed at them.

"I've told you before, if you two ever deshide to have the threesome, you'd – Wait, no. A threeshum with a _girl_, it'd better be me." She gave Jasper her "serious" look again, and he had to hold in his laughter. "Or I'll hate you forever," she added, poking Jasper's shoulder.

"Bella, honey, you've never told me that before."

She collapsed back into the booth, crossing her arms over her chest. "Well, I thought it then. Plenty of times."

"Really now?" Peter chimed in, looking at her curiously. Jasper shot him a look to halt any further probing of the issue. They both knew Bella would be mortified the next day if they let her confess any other secrets or fantasies.

Needless to say, Bella was very embarrassed the next day anyway. Thankfully, for her sake, she didn't recall her little confession, but she knew she had been trashed, and she couldn't remember coming home. She _must have _done something stupid. She was afraid to know what.

The boys didn't mention her little confession, though there were some whispered words about it while they were alone.

The embarrassment eventually passed, and things went on as normal.

That was until an evening when Bella's computer went haywire, and she grabbed Jasper's laptop from the coffee table. She didn't normally use his, but there had been times when they'd shared or had to borrow the others' for this reason or that. She finished what she needed to do, but with the guys being out for a movie and dinner, she became a little curious.

Bella wondered what kind of porn Jasper might have on his laptop. She thought he _must_ have some good stuff, considering that he was actually a gay man, not just some obsessed little straight chick.

She was right.

_Holy shit_, she couldn't believe how hot some of those videos and clips were. She kept checking the time and clicking more. It wasn't as though there were extensive folders, but what Jasper had was really amazing. She wondered why she had never thought to check his collection before.

Then, she stumbled upon the jackpot. Bella thought she was just opening up another random vid, but her breathing literally stopped when she realized who the players were in this feature.

"Holy fuck. Fuck, fuck, fuck," she said to no one but herself as she gazed wide-eyed at naked Jasper and naked Peter on the computer screen.

Bella felt wrong watching, but there was no way she could possibly stop herself.

Dear lord, they were both impossibly gorgeous. If she thought the guys were pretty in a casual setting, seeing them nude – and in such an impassioned moment – made them a thousand times more attractive.

Then, unsurprisingly, Bella lost track of time, with her eyes fixated on the video and her hands over her underwear. She didn't hear the footsteps in the hall or voices outside the door.

She didn't have time to hide or cover up or make an excuse for what she had been doing. Jasper and Peter saw it all…and heard it.

"Oh my god," she sputtered, her entire face going red in utter mortification. It was one thing to be caught indisposed, another entirely to have your best friend and his boyfriend witness you masturbating to their private sex tapes.

Bella had no idea what to do. She scrambled, slapping the laptop closed and tossing it aside on the couch while also trying to right her shorts. She attempted to put together some semblance of an apology or explanation, but nothing coherent came out.

Jasper, on the other hand, while quite shocked, was also wildly amused. He'd known Bella for what felt like forever and loved her unconditionally. She was the kind of girl who had no idea how amazing she was. She was just so caught up in her work. Not to mention that she was so guarded and afraid of relationships that she never let herself find someone worthwhile. Jasper also knew about Bella's little fixation with gay guys, and since her little drunken confession of sorts, an idea had been brewing in his mind.

It had taken a lot of persuasive conversation with Peter, as well as a healthy dose of skilled sexual favors, but he finally felt he had his boyfriend on board for his plan. It seemed the time had arisen to make it happen.

Bella made for her bedroom, but Jasper stepped into her path before she could get far. Peter wasn't quite as confident about things, but the look Jasper shot him spoke of demand and promise all at the same time, so he took a few steps to join them.

Bella turned away from Jasper, and he put his hands on her shoulders, leaning down to speak softly in her ear.

"Found something you liked, huh?" he said huskily. She was caught somewhere between a cringe for being called out and a shiver from the way his warm breath tickled her ear.

"Jasper, please don't," she mumbled, trying to get away, but Peter had moved in front of her. While Jasper's hands ran up and down her arms, Peter stepped closer, cupping her narrow hips in his palms. Sandwiched between the two men, she had nowhere to go.

"I knew you'd thought about us," Peter began, his words steady and his voice low. His thumbs rubbed small circles against her, pulling up on the hem of her shirt until there was skin on skin. "I just never expected _that_. Can't say I blame you, though; Jasper is fucking beautiful when he comes. I could watch that all day."

Peter, all thick dark hair and bright eyes, took her chin and tilted it up, urging Bella to look at him. She was certain he was about to kiss her, moving torturously closer as he leaned in. But he didn't. His cheek grazed hers, and over her shoulder, Peter and Jasper came together in a kiss that had Hollywood intensity. In trying to get closer to one another, they were each pressed so tightly to Bella that she had no means of escape. From the corner of her eye she could see them, but mostly she just heard and felt.

What the hell was going on? She must have fallen asleep or something because it couldn't possibly be real. Though, the thrill running through her entire body was too concentrated to be another one of her fantasies. Still, she was frozen and couldn't move, even as Jasper and Peter's hands moved over her while they kissed.

When they parted, Peter's mouth moved to one side of her neck, kissing and nipping, while Jasper did the same to the other side. She felt the unmistakable hardness of an aroused man on either side of her, and she moaned wantonly.

"Wh-what are you doing?" she breathed to them, her head falling this way and that, giving them alternating access to her neck.

"Don't you remember what you told us on at Alec's birthday?" Jasper asked.

"N-no."

Peter chuckled into the crook of her shoulder. "You said you wanted to fuck us."

Bella gasped, both at realizing she had ever said that and hearing Peter swear for the second time. It seemed so foreign for him to speak that way.

"Not quite like that," Jasper chimed back in. "You told us that if we ever brought a woman into bed with us, it had better be you." He sucked her earlobe between her lips before continuing. "I thought that might be a fun idea, and I was able to persuade Peter to give it a go."

"He's _very _convincing," Peter noted.

She managed to turn between them, facing Jasper. She studied his face carefully, waiting to hear the punch line of this obvious joke.

"You can't be serious," she protested. "You're teasing me. Payback for watching….I'm sorry. I seriously wasn't snooping, I just –"

"Shh," he cooed, cupping her face in his hands. "Do we look mad, honey? A little surprised maybe, but Peter and me – that's a beautiful thing. Wouldn't have made those if I didn't think they were worth watching. No use in any of us being bashful about it now, is there?"

Bella couldn't respond because Jasper kissed her then, warm and tentative. He'd given her plenty of kisses over the course of their friendship, but never like this. Never so deep or purposeful. Never with tongues and nibbling teeth or the intention of leading to more. It scared and excited her.

She let go anyway. She let Jasper kiss and kiss and kiss her, eventually lifting her shirt over her head and then his own. She let Peter turn her around once more and trace a path of slow kisses from ear to ear, following the line of her jaw, before finally coming to rest his lips against hers. It made her uneasy, kissing her best friend's boyfriend, but she heard Jasper whispering encouraging, appraising words. She let Peter push her shorts off her hips while Jasper unclasped her bra, baring her to both of them.

"Fuck, that's hot," Jasper said, flattening his hands on her stomach and gliding them up to her breasts. The long expanse of his bare chest was against her back, setting her skin ablaze. "Watching the two people I love the most in the world like this….We should have done this sooner."

Every muscle in Bella's lower half clenched at that.

Bella let them undress her completely and watched as they discarded the rest of their clothes as well. Seeing them like this was much, much better than watching their videos. She could study the definition of each line and muscle on their bodies, feel their warm skin and soft body hair, and notice tiny freckles in hidden places. She was somehow led to their bedroom where she backed herself up to the headboard and watched the show the guys put on for her.

While she thought that Jasper had the dirty mouth, she realized that Peter was absolutely filthy. He spoke to Bella, teasing and taunting her, and he gave Jasper a salacious play-by-play of all the things he wanted. They kissed, touched, stroked, sucked, and rolled around together, looking to Bella frequently throughout their coupling.

"What is it you like about watching men together, Bella?" Peter asked. "Do you love cock so much you want to see as much of it as possible?"

Bella flushed, pulling her knees in and hugging them to her chest as she watched.

"Can't say I blame you." He grabbed Jasper's erection and slid his hand up and down purposefully. "I love cock, especially this one. You have no idea the things this man can do. Then again, I guess you'll find out, now won't you?"

Jasper's eyes opened halfway, looking from Peter to Bella. "God, you're such a brat," he scolded his lover. "I'd say I'm sorry, Bella, but I can't deny how much I love his bedroom talk. It's always the quiet ones, huh?"

It went on like that for a while, until Bella was blushing and squirming on her side of the bed, watching Jasper sit in Peter's lap, their bodies rubbing together in the most beautiful way. She had long forgotten how exposed she was, too caught up in this fantasy come true.

They were truly amazing and beautiful. Their muscles flexed and relaxed, and their spines arched and curved in response to all the ways they kissed and touched one another. They were love epitomized, and pure, carnal pleasure of the most hedonistic variety. She'd always known they were perfect together, but watching them completely solidified that fact for her. She had no idea where or how the rest of this little adventure would go, but she was too wrapped up in the moment to think too far ahead.

"Come here," Jasper beckoned, reaching out to her. She took his hand, allowing him to pull her to them, and they each wrapped an arm around her as she perched on her knees at their side.

That began the most unbelievable, unforgettable night of Bella's life.

* * *

><p><strong>EN: Oh. My. Gawwwwwwd. It would be awful of me to leave it like that, but I would never do that to you. I'll post the rest tomorrow. In the meantime, let this simmer :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Three notes. 1.) I said I'd post this the next day. I failed. Life happened. 2.) I realize I am evil, mean, and a total tease for cutting things off where I did. Sorry. I truly hope this makes up for it. I couldn't help myself! 3.) We are, of course, suspending reality to accept that Bella wouldn't have freaked the fuck out when she was caught. And that her gays would one day decide to have a no-strings freaky-deaky ménage…at least without psychotropic drugs involved. Well, I guess it **_**could **_**happen, but I'd imagine the likelihood is quite slim. Regardless, let's just have some fun!**

**Also, this is a fantasy world where condoms, lube, and other sexytimes paraphernalia are going to be used, but I'm not mentioning them. Too many details to distract from the good stuff ;) **

**Once more, this is wholly unbeta'd. Forgive me my typos.**

*** * * AGAIN, THIS IS JUST FOR FUN & FANTASY. NO ONE'S FEELINGS GET HURT. EVERY IS HAPPY AND STAYS FRIENDS. DON'T TAKE THIS SERIOUSLY! * * *  
><strong>

* * *

><p>It was Peter who touched her first. Bella knew of Jasper's past with women, but she had no clue if his lover's experiences were similar. Bella wasn't close enough to Peter that she felt she could ask, and that wasn't exactly something you brought up in everyday conversation. Judging from the skillful way he moved his fingers and teased between her legs, she was sure he must have been with a woman at least once. If not, he was a freaking sex magician.<p>

They maneuvered and shifted, all three of them trying to find the best way to arrange their bodies and how to take turns…or however this was going to work. Bella ended up on her back, Peter hovering over her and continuing to make her spine arch with the movements of only two fingers. Jasper was behind Peter, kissing back and forth across his shoulder blades as Bella watched. I was all such a crazy, awesome mindfuck, and she wasn't sure if she was enjoying being a part of it or seeing them together more. Would it be fair to say it was pretty much a tie?

She saw Jasper's arm wrap around Peter's waist and begin to work him over with his hand. Peter's face twisted into look of pure pleasure, and for a few moments, his fingers stopped moving entirely. When Jasper's pace slowed, Peter resumed what he had been doing. Her eyes fell closed, but only until she felt Peter's body closer to her. The head of his cock was being rubbed over her thigh, and Jasper wore a satisfied grin.

As happy as Peter looked, he rolled aside, kissing Jasper for a few moments then allowing him to move closer to Bella. She seemed more nervous than she had been, so Jasper lay on her left, placing his hand on her stomach.

"Bella, honey, are you okay?"

She was breathing heavily, her eyes darting back and forth between the men on either side of her and the ceiling. It was all quite surreal, and when she actually stopped to think about it, she had no idea where or how she wanted this to go. For all the times she'd imagined being with two men, they were always just _fantasies, _and she never believed it would actually come to fruition. Now that it was actually happening, she didn't feel bold or confident; she was apprehensive and unsure of herself. These two beautiful men loved each other. What were they getting out of it? Propping herself up on her elbows, she saw a throw blanket that was dangling off the end of the bed and pulled it over herself. Taking the corners, she covered Jasper and Peter's lower halves. Both men laughed a little, though good naturedly.

"Stop it," she said, pouting. "I can't concentrate like that."

They did stop, and they waited for an explanation for her sudden pause.

"We don't have to do this if you're having second thoughts," Jasper said gently, pushing his fingers through her hair. "Neither of us will be upset if you don't want to."

"It's not a matter of wanting it," she answered quickly.

"You're overthinking, then?" Jasper offered, and Bella nodded, her eyes downcast. He knew her so well.

Peter, who has been quite silent as the two best friends talked, took Bella's hand and rubbed his thumb over her knuckles. "I can't claim to have the same relationship with you that Jasper does, but I know that we both love you. And we trust you," he added after a pause. "You trust us too, right?"

"Of course I do."

"Then think of this as a gift. Something you've always wanted but would never get yourself."

Bella snorted at that. "Umm, yeah. Not exactly something I could just go pick up at the grocery store."

"You'd be surprised," Peter shot back wryly, his eyebrows raised playfully.

Jasper shifted slightly closer, leaning down to kiss just below her ear. "Let go for once. Have fun."

"I just don't understand what _you_ get out of this," she protested weakly.

Again, Jasper maneuvered, guiding Bella so that they were both lying on their side, face-to-face. He stroked her cheek and let his hand glide down until it rested on her hip.

"You know how much I love you, right?"

She nodded twice.

"And you know how much I love Peter?"

"Of course."

"Then, you should know that he is it for me. We're forever," Jasper said firmly, smiling over Bella's shoulder at his sexy, dark-haired man. "I'm never going to be with anyone else, Bella. Not another man or a woman. Except for tonight."

Bella's heart raced at the implication. He was telling her that this wasn't just about _her_. Though the guys were certainly the ones making it all happen, it would be symbolic for them as well. As out of the ordinary a thing to do as it was, the idea of it bolstered Bella's confidence and renewed her desire to carry on.

"I think we're all crazy," she whispered, a little laughter in her voice.

"You might be right about that," Jasper said, moving in to kiss the corner of her mouth, "but we can still have some fun."

Seeming to sense that Bella and Jasper would need a moment that was all their own, Peter backed away slightly, pulling the blanket with him and tossing it to the floor with the trail of their clothes. He watched, partially jealous but mostly fascinated at the way the love of his life treated the woman in his arms. It was undeniable that Jasper cared for Bella like no one else and that his affection for her ran deep, but moving into sexual territory was new for them.

It was almost fascinating to see his lover in such a…well…foreign position. He wondered if seeing Jasper with a woman was what seeing two men together was like for Bella. Still, it wasn't as though he'd ever had the opportunity to watch Jasper's body twist and tangle with another, aside from the videos they had made of themselves. There was obvious care in each touch, and when he kissed Bella fully on the mouth, there was more behind it than the physical action. Jasper was his, completely, but there was something special shared between the best friends. It was really quite beautiful to watch it unfold.

Meanwhile, Bella was slowly allowing herself to relax and ease back into things with Jasper. She had been naked with them for at least half an hour and was ready to move things along. She thought it would feel weird to actually be with Jasper, naked and pressed against one another as they kissed, but it wasn't. He had a way of calming her.

As they kissed and touched, she felt something far greater than she had with the last few flings and one night stands. She wasn't convincing herself this would ever be more than a one-time thing, but it was still Jasper, and that made it special in its own unique way.

She wanted him. Despite all her earlier hesitations, she wanted him to be inside her, for them to share something that would strengthen the ties of their connection and that neither of them would ever forget. To make herself clear, she hitched a leg over his thigh and reached between them, familiarizing herself with his length. She had always thought everything about Jasper was perfect, and this solidified it.

They kissed more as she turned over, away from him, and let his body curve around hers. Bella looked Peter in the eyes, seeking his permission to have Jasper in a way that belonged to Peter alone. The other man nodded and smiled, watching with rapt attention as Jasper's cock disappeared inside Bella, and they both cried out in the most happy of ways.

"Fuck, it's been so long," Jasper hissed, and Bella pushed back.

"I hope that's not a bad thing," Bella answered breathlessly.

"No, babe. You feel amazing."

They fit together perfectly, Peter mused, noting how effortless it seemed for Jasper to caress Bella's body or for her to turn and wrap her arm around his neck to pull him in for another kiss.

For each of them, it held a special significance, but Bella was ready to take things to a whole new level. She wanted the fantasy, so she was going to throw all her sensibility and any lingering fragments of hesitation out the window and just ask for what she desired.

"Come here, Peter," she said, reaching out toward him. He slid closer, leaning over Bella to kiss Jasper when he saw his boyfriend's puckered lips. Settling in front of Bella, he studied her face and waited for her request.

"He's incredible, isn't he?" Peter asked her. "I told you he could do unbelievable things with that body. Frankly, I'm a little jealous right now."

Bella smiled, her attention split between the way her body felt and the words she was trying to process for the other man.

"You're a lucky fucker," she said, grinning, and Jasper slapped her ass playfully. "But tell me, have you ever been with a woman?"

"Not like that," Peter admitted, shaking his head. "A little experimental fooling around with my best friend in college, but we determined that she was definitely a lesbian and I was definitely gay."

"But you're hard now." She reached for him, taking his erection in her hand and squeezing.

"I…I know." He breathed out hard, his spine stiffening in reaction.

"I want us all together," she said, but any further conversation was cut short by the pistoning of Jasper's hips and his fingers just above where they were joined. His movements were sharp and fast, and Bella's mouth fell open in a soundless cry of ecstasy. She fell apart, but Jasper held her tightly, letting her ride it out.

Though still stiff and ready for more, Jasper slid out and laid her on her back so they could all figure out their next move.

"What exactly is it you want?" Jasper asked, touching her then Peter.

"Anything," she answered. "Who's the top?"

Peter chuckled, his cheeks reddening a bit. "Why does that matter?"

"It matters," she said in a sultry voice, running her hand down Peter's chest, "because we need to decide who will be in the middle."

Jasper leaned over her shoulder and nuzzled his nose against her neck. "I kinda figured that would be you."

Bella shook her head and looked at him. "No…I don't….I've never even done it like that, so both of you at once? I'd rather not venture down that road."

"Seriously?" Peter asked, drawing her attention back in his direction. I think we both kind of figured…."

"What about that guy back in college?" Jasper added. "The muscle guy with the big tattoo you told me about? Wasn't he really into anal?"

"He was," Bella clarified, "but I wasn't. Hence our breakup. I just…nope, not my thing. I mean, I get why it feels good to you guys, but girls don't have the same parts as boys inside there."

"Don't knock it 'til you've tried it," Peter said with a wink.

"Don't get me wrong. I might try it someday. I might not. I say, 'do what makes you feel good' and all that stuff, but not me. Not tonight."

There was too much talking and not enough action as far as she was concerned, so she sat up and spun herself around so she was facing they guys. They were still reclined, and she slid her hands up their thighs, moving back toward their cocks to get them nice and hard again. They moved in closer, giving her better leverage, and as they did so, she asked them for a little help. Their arms crisscrossed, taking hold of the other man's erection and helping Bella. It was unquestionably the most original hand job either of them had ever experienced, but Bella stopped them before either could finish and knelt down. Each received a few swallows and licks, and she gave herself the most satisfied smile ever seeing them both sprawled out on the bed, soft moans uttered just for her.

Jasper turned and kissed Peter soundly, then pulled Bella on top of him, tickling her sides and making her squirm. All of them were so ready to explode with the repetitious oh-so-close moments, but a decision had to be made.

"Who's the top?" she asked again, pulling away. Her gaze ran smoothly back and forth between them until Peter spoke.

"Jasper is."

Bella grinned at her closest friend and held back a slew of jokes she could have made about Peter being a teacher or the older one of the relationship. She knew from stories of Jasper's past that he was "versatile" as one might say, but she'd never pried about his relationship with Peter. At least not that particular detail.

"And will you be tonight?" Bella pressed, smiling.

Peter was quiet for a beat, but he eventually stroked her skin, looking bashful. "If you want me to be."

Her grin grew, and so did Jasper's, but Bella had another request.

"I want to watch you first."

It was, of course, her favorite thing to watch.

There really wasn't any room for any of them to be shy or standoffish about it at that point, so Jasper set it all in motion, directing Bella to sit back and enjoy the show while he pulled Peter to the edge of the bed. Both men stood, holding and kissing one another as they normally would, though the little show encouraged lingering touches and firmer squeezes. Bella was fascinated and unquestionably turned on. Again, the intense reality of the situation struck her like a wrecking ball, and she had to remind herself to breathe several times. It was just so fucking hot!

She watched with rapt attention as Jasper turned Peter toward the bed and pushed a flattened palm against his back. Peter's waist bent, and he held himself up with his hands pressed into the mattress. Jasper touched the other man along his back and around to his chest, pausing to tease Peter's cock and kiss his neck and shoulders.

"Watch his face," Jasper told Bella. "It's fucking gorgeous when he first feels me."

She felt her body flush, but she did as she was told, and it truly was an amazing thing. Peter's expression contorted into a look of absolute pleasure, making her heart race. She watched the little details – the way their muscles flexed, the places where sweat glistened on their skin, and the subtle shifting to reach to ultimate heights. Jasper leaned over, pressing his chest to Peter's back and weaving their fingers together as he thrust his hips and whispered in Peter's ear. When he stood, he held firmly on his love's hips, and Peter told Bella to join them.

They repositioned only slightly, and though she knew it wasn't what they were expecting, Bella moved onto her hands and knees and backed herself up to Peter.

"That's kinda kinky," Peter murmured, but Bella just held her position and touched herself momentarily, ensuring that she was ready. Of course she was. Her body could hardly stand seeing the show they'd put on without her hand moving involuntarily to ease her horniness.

Jasper made sure Peter was fully erect and ready and pushed them closer to Bella. Peter placed one hand gingerly on her waist, and then she made the happiest, most strangled cry. It was involuntary and had absolutely no grace to it, and that was what made it perfect.

So there they were, Jasper fucking Peter while Peter fucked Bella. The poor man in the middle struggled to hold on. While being with a woman for the first time was a little strange and surreal, it wasn't impossible to catch onto. The way Bella moaned and whimpered encouraged him, as did the words Jasper whispered while continuing to fill him. For once, Peter's dirty tongue was held – not by choice but because he couldn't seem to form any words. There was far too much happening to do anything but _feel,_ and god, he felt so fucking much all at the same time.

Bella couldn't help looking over her shoulder frequently, pushing her ass back and trying to make things good for Peter even though she had no way of knowing how much pleasure he actually got out of it. Holy hell, she realized, she was taking Peter's virginity. Sort of.

Meanwhile, Jasper was blissful. He could tell that Peter could hardly contain or control himself, and Jasper had to guide the other man's movements quite a bit. Bella was completely unhinged, and he knew she would never be able to forget this night. For himself, it was very much the way it always was with Peter: like holding a shooting star in your hand. Impossible, all encompassing, beautiful.

Together, he mused, they were all quite beautiful.

To Peter's relief, Bella came first and collapsed on the bed. Moments later, he was done for, and the hot, tight clenching of his ass was exactly what Jasper needed to let go.

They all collapsed, and when he had the strength, Jasper retrieved a few bottles of water for them.

None of them discussed anything they had done. There was no discomfort between them, but words seemed unnecessary. That was how they fell asleep, with Peter on one side and Bella on the other, Jasper nestled happily between them.

In the morning when Bella woke, she tried to slide herself out of Jasper's hold, but he roused for a few seconds, smiling at her though his eyes were slitted in half-sleep. She let herself out of the room, looking back at her boys wistfully before taking a long, hot shower and falling into her own bed for a few hours more rest.

She slept much later than she'd intended, and a peek at her alarm clock told her it was past noon. The apartment was quiet, but when she sat up from bed, she noticed a bottle of water and grabbed it. It was cold, so someone must have been in recently. Also on her bedside table was a USB drive she didn't recognize. A folded piece of paper sat below it.

_Bella,_

_We thought you might want to start your own video collection._

_Love, Jasper and Peter_

No, it couldn't be. They wouldn't!

But it was, and they had.


End file.
